Toute Pure
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Francis llegó a la conclusión de que España también era su dulce muerte. Francia/España, Drabble.


**Título**: Toute Pure

**Rating:** T (quizás tirando hacia M)

**Summary: **Francis llegó a la conclusión de que España también era su dulce muerte.

**N/A: **Hetalia -Axis Powers no me pertenece, ni tampoco España (aunque viva en él) ni Francia (aunque viva a tres horas de él).

No sé exactamente de dónde ha salido esto… supongo que de un exceso de tiempo inusual y de excesos de leer poesía en español, francés, inglés… Pfff, algo tenía reflejar esta historia de todo esto.

PD.- El "tópico" de que el amor es como una pequeña muerte ya ha sido adaptado por diversos autores, sobre todo los del Siglo de Oro… yo sólo hago mi pequeña aportación (aunque ellos asociaban más esa "pequeña muerte" al orgasmo, pero en el caso de Francis, sirve igual, xD).

El poema que lee Antonio es "Un relámpago apenas" del poeta español Blas de Otero.

* * *

><p><em>Je soutenais l'éclat de la mort toute pure. –VALÉRY.<em>

Apoyó el libro sobre sus muslos mientras se preparaba, como solía hacer a esas horas de la tarde, para leer. El suave aire de otoño mecía las ramas de los árboles cercanos a la casa de campo junto con sus hojas, transportando hasta él un cúmulo de olores intenso y melancólico, como una canción recién escuchada. Como un poema recién cultivado.

Suaves dedos recorrieron la forma de su mejilla, bajando hasta el mentón y volviendo a ascender hasta su pómulo izquierdo, trazando sobre la piel española diferentes formas inexistentes, o solo creíbles para el francés, ocasionando una especie de leve cosquilleo. Cerró los ojos, suspirando débilmente, y pronto los labios franceses se unieron al juego, acariciando con su boca cada centímetro de la piel de su cara: sus labios estaban sobre la frente, las cejas, los párpados, las sienes, los pómulos, las mejillas, las comisuras… mientras las yemas sonrosadas de sus largos dedos dibujaban pequeños círculos sobre el cuello del español con intención de liberar de su ojal a los primeros botones de la camisa blanca.

- "Besas como si fueras a comerme. Besas besos de mar, a dentelladas. Las manos en mis sienes y abismadas nuestras miradas. Yo, sin lucha inerme, me declaro vencido, si vencerme… -Francis soltó una risita mientras mordisqueaba las comisuras de los labios españoles. -… es ver en ti mis manos maniatadas. Besas besos de Dios. A bocanadas bebes mi vida. Sorbes. Sin dolerme, tiras de mi raíz, subes mi muerte a flor de labio… -ahora mordía levemente su labio superior. -… Y luego, mimadora, la brizas y la rozas con tu beso."

No pudo continuar recitando porque sus labios se vieron apresados por otro par que amenazaban con devorarle. El ímpetu del francés hizo que su espalda quedara totalmente apoyada sobre las paredes del porche de la casa mientras le quitaba dulcemente de sus piernas el libro de poesías, para colocarse él en su lugar, no dejando escapatoria a España.

- "_Un beau poème, Espagne_…" –susurraba sobre su cuello, sobre su rápido _pulso vital_, oliendo intensamente el olor de Antonio, una fragancia fresca, tierna… pura. – "Pero… ¿Por qué me dedicas un poema que habla de la _muerte_, hmm?"

Estando ya totalmente tumbado sobre el cálido suelo del porche, mientras las manos francesas acababan de desabrochar con brío la blanca camisa, España elevó sus ojos verdes hasta el techo del lugar.

- "La muerte… el hecho de que siempre vence a todo y todos… -miró fijamente a Francia, con un serio semblante. –Me recuerda a ti. Es el mismo efecto que tú tienes en mí, siempre, siempre… _Me puedes_, Francis." –pronunció al fin, con una sonrisa resignada.

Francia sonrió a juego, inclinándose totalmente sobre el español y cerrándole los ojos con pequeños besos para luego bajar por la nariz y atrapar por enésima vez su boca, ya de un color rosado, deslizando su lengua por esa cavidad que conocía sobradamente… Y la mente española ya no estaba en sus cabales, ya no podía pensar como es debido… no mientras su boca se movía por si sola al mismo son que la del rubio, no mientras las manos de su vecino estaban por todas partes: por su pecho, por sus piernas, su cintura… acariciando _todo_ y _nada_ a la vez, no mientras su propia espalda se intentara arquear un poco más para tener más contacto…

Y como la representación endiablada de su propia muerte, volvió a hundir su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Antonio, mordiendo esta vez con fuerza el pulso español, que se desbocó al instante a la vez que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-A-ah… Francia…

E irremediablemente, Francis llegó a la conclusión de que España también era su dulce muerte, porque con sólo un pequeño jadeo había ocasionado que su maravillosa y siempre lúcida mente se quedara en blanco por unos segundos. Ocasionando una especie de coma que dura unos instantes.

Pero… ¿Qué es el amor sino una maravillosa, adictiva, pura, pero _temporal muerte_?

**FIN.**

**Un review me hará fusososo~!**


End file.
